Amos del castillo
by Wissh
Summary: Se quitó el sombrero de cascabeles de la cabeza e hizo una ostentosa reverencia. Los nuevos Amos del Castillo habían encontrado su hora para partir y él, como fiel servidor de Sus Majestades, obedecería a sus mercedes.


_El Harrymundo pertenece a J. . Hago esto sin fines de lucro. Este fic participa en el _Amigo Invisible veraniego _del foro __La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black__. Y está escrito para _**Xotug**, yeei! Aquí está tú última petición: _Una de las múltiples bromas que seguro que montaron los Weasley en Hogwarts._

* * *

**Amos del castillo**

**Wissh**

* * *

_Se quitó el sombrero de cascabeles de la cabeza e hizo una ostentosa reverencia. Los nuevos Amos del Castillo habían encontrado su hora para partir y él, como fiel servidor de Sus Majestades, obedecería a sus mercedes._

* * *

Una cosa es segura, pensó, hasta alguien tan viejo como él tiene derecho a sorprenderse. A darse un poco el deleite de las sorpresas inesperadas. Porque, puede que ya hubiera perdido la cuenta de los siglos que llevaba muerto, la verdad le valían muy poco siendo los años más divertidos de su "vida", puede incluso que a veces fuera un poco repetitivo, rutinario…monótono, hasta puede que sus talentos se vieran oxidados de tanto tiempo y uso, pero Peeves siempre, jamás se olvide: siempre, está al tanto de lo que él sólo puede considerar como _Una agradable sorpresa. _Esa noche lo supo. Y su primera pista: el dulce aroma de una bomba fétida en los pasillos.

Que el Barón Sanguinario no lo supiera jamás, pero Peeves se consideraba un nostálgico de la vieja escuela. Las bombas fétidas eran sus favoritas y de cierto modo le producía angustia lo muy remilgados que se estaban haciendo los jóvenes ahora. Escondido detrás de un Armadura encantada que aún no se había percatado de su presencia, Peeves aspiró el perfume y lanzó un suspiro de añoranza. Su percepción del tiempo había sido comprometida ya, mucho tiempo muerto realmente llegaba a ocasionar dichas consecuencias, pero para él parecía haber sido ayer la última vez que olió una bomba fétida en los pasillos.

―Oh, cuernitos y cola con pulgas ―murmuró con la voz de un fantasma orgulloso.

Salió de su escondite, rápido para poder recibir de vuelta a los Señores Cornamenta y Canuto, pero sólo vio a Filch poniéndose histérico ante dos larguiruchos niños pelirrojos.

―¡Bromas! ¡Bromas fuera de la cama! ¡Estudiantes fuera de las camas! ¡Castigo, castigo! ¡Los descuartizaré! ¡Los amarraré en los calabozos y luego los despellejaré vivos! ¡Azotes! ¡Azotes!

Se ponía verde con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Quizás fuera el olor, pensó Peeves, pero recordó de inmediato que ese era la coloración habitual del asqueroso hombrecillo y tuvo la intención de hacer su famoso escándalo de media noche. Darle una verdadera razón al viejo para agitarse y también para expresar lo muy decepcionado que estaba de no encontrar a los Antiguos Amos de ese castillo.

No lo hizo. La Armadura encantada lo echó de su lado pero Peeves no respondió, sólo vio boquiabierto a los simplones mocosos de cabezas coloradas. Filch gritaba, a todo pulmón, desgarrándose el gaznate, ellos…sonreían.

Interesante.

Filch escoltó a ambos niños a su oficina, sin parar de prometer torturas con cadenas y cadenas con torturas, y Peeves los siguió. En silencio. ¡Vamos! Estaba sorprendido, hasta alguien como él sabía apreciar una buena cosa inesperada cuando se está muerto y aburrido, más tiempo del que un fantasma pudiera recordar. Aún así se mordió las mejillas, esperando que su cuerpo traslucido y pequeño no lo traicionara, explotando ofendido por durar tanto tiempo sin darle a la tabarra.

Y lo vieron. Peeves lo vio, los niños también lo vieron. "Confiscado y Altamente Peligroso".

―¡Serán expulsados! ¡Pero primero los haré bocadillos de Hombres Lobos! ¡Los echaré al Bosque Prohibido! ¡Fuera de la cama! ¡Bromas y Bombas Fétidas fuera de la cama! ―los tres quisieron hacer callar al viejo, pero miraban con tanta pasión el cajón sobre el archivero que tuvieron que morderse los labios y apretar los puños. Era difícil resistirse.

Peeves levitó hasta ellos, pero no logró hacer nada por ellos.

Una segunda bomba fétida cayó en los pies de Filch. Luego, todo sucedió tan rápido que Peeves creyó habérselo imaginado. Uno de los mocosos idénticos abrió la caja sobre el archivero y sacó lo único que ahí moraba. Un viejo y amarillo trozo de pergamino.

―Por…los calzones de Merlín… ―balbuceó Peeves, escondiéndose antes de ser avistado por el furioso Filch que agitaba los brazos, enajenado como psicópata, mientras gritaba y buscaba ahuyentar en vano el mal olor.

Los niños se habían ido, naturalmente. De no haberlo hecho, Peeves se habría sentido profundamente decepcionado, pero lo hicieron y Peeves sólo encontró un modo de celebrarlo: hacer su famoso escándalo de media noche, invitando a bailar a las pocas Armaduras encantadas de ese pasillo.

―¡Baila, Filch el asqueroso, baila!

―¡Peeves!

* * *

No estaban muy alegres por los brucos tratamiento que les estaban dando, pese a que era de lo más obvio desde que fue lo que mejor se habían esmerado en producir. Porque, bueno, ellos eran ellos y ellos, aquellos. Y hubiera sido muy decepcionante si los hubieran tratado de otro modo, ya que ambos se veían merecedores de algo de pompa y espectáculo en tan planeada atrapada.

La atrapada del siglo.

―Hombre, escribirán sonetos de este día, Freddy.

Vieron a sus espaldas su gran obra maestra. El agua de aroma a pozo y desperdicios burbujeaba salvaje, las lianas que pendían del techo daban sombra y un par de alegres ranas croaban sobre una roca. Más detalles por aquí, más detalles por acá. Si las cosas no estuvieran pendiendo de un hilo para no romper la perfección, ambos se palmearían el hombro por haber hecho un gran trabajo. Muy digno de una ovación de pie y un par de lágrimas de orgullo. Aunque mintieran si dijeran que había sido fácil, porque no lo había sido. Quizás no tan difícil como lograr quitarse las sangrantes pústulas en la ingle luego de probar su último invento, pero si fue algo "retador". Un Pantano, hecho y derecho, en pleno corredor de la escuela no se lograba con sólo chasquear los dedos y escupir al piso. No señor. Dedicación, esfuerzo, sudor y empeño. Y trasnochos. Largos trasnochos que les dieron la oportunidad a ambos de vivir lo que los cerebrillos estudiosos vivían, esa emoción de conocimiento. De aprender. De ser perfecto y lograr perfectos resultados.

―Georgie ―llamó Fred, siendo manoteado por algún grandulón de la Brigada Inquisitorial―, dónde quieran que estén, ellos estarán muy orgullosos de nosotros.

―Freddy, eso jamás llegues a olvidarlo.

―Larga vida a los Merodeadores.

Al suelo del Vestíbulo, ahí fueron llevados por los de la Brigada de Umbridge. Los dejaron caer como sacos desmadejados, en medio del atrio, a plena vista de todos los testigos de Hogwarts que se había reunido para ver el nuevo cruel espectáculo de Dolores Umbridge. Ellos miraron a su alrededor, con expresiones que rayaban en la suprema paz, y cruzaron las piernas, espalda contra espalda.

―¡Muy bien! ―gritó Umbridge, triunfante, de pie en las escaleras y observando a sus nueva presas con asquerosa victoria―. ¿Les parece gracioso convertir un pasillo del colegio en un pantano?

Ambos se vieron a las caras, atónitos. ¡Vamos! La pregunta los ofendía tan profundamente que quisieron lanzar por la borda el plan, pero se contuvieron. Tenían de su lado el factor sorpresa, actuar premeditadamente sólo echaría al caño la misión.

―Pues sí, la verdad ―dijo Fred, mirando a la mujer sin emitir temor. Sólo el mismo triunfo de quien ya ha ganado esa partida que ella, erróneamente, mostraba en su cara de sapo descompuesto.

―Ya tengo el permiso, señora ―anunció de pronto Filch quien, botando lágrimas de felicidad, se había abierto paso entre los curiosos a empujones hasta llegar junto a Umbridge, blandiendo excitado un pedazo de pergamino ajado―. Tengo el permiso y tengo las fustas preparadas. Déjeme hacerlo ahora, por favor…

―Muy bien, Argus ―dijo ella, sonriendo con un deleite que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes―. Ustedes dos ―los señaló―, van a saber lo que les pasa a los alborotadores en mi colegio.

¿Su colegio? George quiso reírse en su cara y Fred lo hubiera secundado, obviamente, pero no estando bajo las líneas trazadas del plan, hicieron silencio a las palabras necias y dieron marcha al último movimiento de esa partida ya ganada.

―¿Sabe qué le digo? ―dijo Fred, con un tono de voz tan decidió que confundió a todos, incluso a Umbridge que dejó que algo de "sospecha" quebrara su rostro triunfante―. Me parece que no ―miró a su gemelo―. Creo que ya somos mayorcitos para estar internos en un colegio, George.

―Sí, yo también tengo esa impresión ―coincidió este con desparpajo.

―Ya va siendo hora de que pongamos a prueba nuestro talento en el mundo real, ¿no?

―Desde luego.

El grito de _Accio Escobas_ retumbó en los muros de Hogwarts. Todos gritaban extasiados, otros muy, pero muy infelices, pero sólo uno, el que menos tenía motivos para hacerlo, estaba en silencio. Fred fue el primero en verlo, flotando al otro extremo del vestíbulo con una pasmada en su grotesco y traslucido rostros. La verdad, una rara elección de "ángel guardián", pero en tiempos difíciles, quejarse no era lo más sabios, sin mencionar que ellos estaban agradecidos. Muy agradecidos.

―Hazles la vida imposible por nosotros, Peeves.

Y se fueron, volando sus escobas lejos de Hogwarts. Inmóvil por dos eternos segundos, Peeves comprendió todo. Se quitó el sombrero de borlas con cascabeles e hizo lo que jamás pudo hacer cuando los originales Amos del Castillo merodearon esos corredores: una profunda y elegante reverencia. Porque los nuevos Amos del Castillo habían encontrado su hora para partir y él, como fiel servidor de Sus Majestades, obedecería a sus mercedes.

* * *

Honestamente, me costó muchísimo. Realmente es sencillo escribir sobre los gemelos Weasley, pero no sabía sobre cuál broma escribir, así que me decidí por las más "históricas" e importantes: cuando robaron el mapa del merodeador y la rebelión contra Umbridge. Y como supuse que Peeves, el principal bromista de Hogwarts, debía de estar involucrado, pues lo puse como testigo del asunto. Espero que te haya gustado, Xotug (y si no, me esforaré para remediarlo O.ó) Nos leemos en tu otra petición que subiré mañana :D

¿Reviews?


End file.
